Weirdness
by Snowing Petals
Summary: Okay so this is just something I wrote when I got bored. Warning: Contains randomness, weirdness, stupidity, and everything else that random fics contain.
1. The Oddness Begins

Hahaha. I've read so many random fics I had to write one myself. Some Ideas were inspired by Emma and Crystal so I have to give credit to them. I got one big idea from a story Amako-chan wrote and a couple others from all the random fics out there. I give credit to you all! Hope you love it! Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: No. I don't own some of the ideas in here or the whole randomness idea or FMA.

ONWARD!

* * *

Crystal burst into the room where Stephanie, Vanessa, Kailee, Emma, and Laura were sitting in a small circle. The 5 girls turned to look at her. Crystal flailed her arms around in the air and jumped up and down. "Guess what! Guess what!"

Kailee raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Crystal pointed out the door. "There's a suit of armour and a really short guy with blonde hair outside!"

The girls looked at her with 'what-the-hell-are-you-on' looks on their faces.

"I'm not crazy!" Crystal exclaimed in defense.

"Of course your not." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

Emma nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, cause it's everyday that there's a suit of armour and a really short guy with blonde hair outside."

Vanessa walked over to the window and looked down. Sure enough, there was a suit of armour and a really short blonde guy. Vanessa blinked. "You know what? Those guys look a lot like the guys Kailee obsesses over."

"I DON'T OBSESS!" she retorted.

"Of _course_ you don't. Cause it's so _not_ obsessing to _constantly_ talk about FMA." Emma crossed her arms and again nodded sarcastically.

Kailee fumed. "Shut up!"

There was a loud knock on the door. The girls jolted down the stairs and opened the door. The short blonde spoke with fake professionalism. "We're going door to door looking for someone who would like to be a voluntary amputee."

Suddenly a man with dark hair poof-ed out of nowhere and came up behind the boy and the suit of armour. He started singing the banana phone song. "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone! Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone! I've got this feeling, so appealing, for us to get together and sing. Sing!"

The blonde gasped. "Oh no! It's Roy!"

Crystal hopped up and down. "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone!

Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong banana phone! It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches. It's the best! Beats the rest! Cellular, Modular, Interactivodular!"

Laura joined in, dancing around with Crystal. "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone! Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop! Ping-pong, ping-pong, ping-pong, ping-pong banana phone! It's no baloney, it ain't a phony! My cellular bananular phone!"

Kailee, Stephanie, and Vanessa exchanged glances. Laura threw her hands up in the air and continued to sing along with Roy and Crystal. "Don't need quarters, don't need dimes to call a friend of mine! Don't need computer or TV to have a real good time! I'll call for pizza. I'll call my cat. I'll call the white house, have a chat! I'll place a call around the world, operator get me Beijing-jing-jing-jing!"

The man called Roy threw his arms up into the air. "Join us Edward!"

The blonde boy screamed. "Hell no! Al! Help!"

Roy chased Edward around the suit of armour, Al. "Join us! Join us!" Roy said in a maniac-ish voice. Ed shrieked in protest. Alphonse was currently petting a cat and wasn't paying on to what was going on around him. "Al!!!"

Laura and Crystal continued to sing. "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone! Boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop! Yin yang yin yang yin yang ying, banana phone! It's a real live mama and papa phone, a brother and sister and a dogaphone, a grandpa phone and a grandma phone too! Oh Yeah! My cellular, bananular phone!"

Edward covered his ears. "Nooo!!! Make it stop!"

Laura sang louder. "Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!"

Crystal sang just as loud. "It's a phone with appeal!"

"Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!"

"Now you can have your phone and eat it too!"

"Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!"

"This song drives me, Bananas!"

"Banana phone, ring, ring, ring!"

"Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop!" Roy sang loudly.

The three bowed dramatically. Kailee and Vanessa were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. Stephanie had a look of utter disturbed-ness on her face. Edward ran down the street screaming "OH MY GAWD! MAKE THE INSANENESS STOP!"

Al started after him. "Brother! Can I keep the kitten? Its soooo cuuuttee!!"

Ed was heard shouting from a distance. "LIKE HELL!"

Al chased after him, begging and pleading like a little kid. "Pretty pleeaase? I'll take extra good care of it!"

The two brothers disappeared around the corner. Roy stood triumphantly until a random chocolate cake fell from the sky and landed on his head. Crystal cheered. "Cake! And it's _chocolate_!!!" She ran over and stuck her finger into the cake mess. She licked her finger. "It's good too!"

Stephanie stared at her. Suddenly Laura bounced up and down. "Look, look! It's the Ghost Busters!!!" Suddenly the Ghost Busters theme song started playing out of nowhere. The girls looked around. Suddenly a cloud of white smoke appeared and the Ghost Busters walked out and made an attempt to look all cool but the first Ghost Buster tripped causing the others to fall as well. Everyone stared at them. Getting up again they dusted themselves off.

One of the Ghost Busters cleared his throat and dramatically pointed at Roy. "You! You're a runaway ghost aren't you?"

Roy looked shocked for a moment. "No! I'm four penguins in disguise as a man!"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounded Roy. Everyone coughed as the smoke cleared. Four penguins stood tall. The penguin on the bottom was bigger than the other three who stood on each other's shoulders. Everyone just stared. The Ghost Busters ran over and pulled out a vacuum-like thing. "This is our Penguin Vaporizing Vacuum Thing!" A Ghost Buster announced.

The penguins squeaked in protest before getting sucked up into the Penguin Vaporizing Vacuum Thing. Everyone stood there for a long moment before the Ghost Busters turned around. "Well! Looks like the day is saved by the heroic Ghost Busters!" Suddenly a white cloud engulfed them and then disappeared.

The girls stood in the doorway and looked at each other. "Well that was random." Kailee announced.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Emma said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

They shook their heads. "You're being awfully sarcastic today. It's getting annoying." Stephanie announced.

Vanessa sighed. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Everyone just stared at Vanessa.

"What?"

"That wasn't even the right time to use that, smart-ass." Stephanie remarked.

"And it was odd." Emma added.

Everyone looked at her.

"What now?"

"How can you say it's odd when that's one of your favourite sayings?!" Kailee asked, exasperated.

Emma shrugged. They all rolled their eyes at this. Moving back inside Kailee closed the door.

"Well. Doubt that will ever happen again." She coughed and leaned against the door.

"Oh yeah." Everyone else agreed.

* * *

LOL! Okay! So what'd you think? Like it? If so, review and give me some ideas to make a possible second chapter or another completely different fanfiction. If not, well don't flame please cause I really hate getting bad reviews, it puts me down. This is one i'll do on my spare time since Crystal will get mad at me if I work on this one more that A Golden Sky or Crystal Clear. Oh. And just to let you know, I'm not on anything. Nothing at all. Lol just did this for laughs and stuff. I'm honestly not on anything. 


	2. Weirder than Weird

Woot! It stopped being stupid! I can post again! (even though it wuz only like a two hour wait.) (sweatdrop) anyways. I hope this chapter makes you laugh as much as it made me laugh. (couldn't stop for over 10 minutes.) Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: Some of the ideas in this fic are not mine but most of them are. (meaning about 5 ideas are from Crystal, Emma, and Amako) Thanks guys! I also don't own FMA.

ONWARD!

* * *

Emma danced around the room singing. "I'm bringing sexy back, yeah. Them other boys don't know how to act, yeah. I think you're special what's behind your back, yeah. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack, yeah." 

"Ahhh!!! Its SEXY BACK!" Kailee and Crystal screeched in unison, covering their ears. "Emma! Stop singing!"

Stephanie and Vanessa walked in at that moment and looked to see what all the commotion was about. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"EMMA IS SINGING SEXY BACK!" Kailee screamed and ran out the door.

Crystal sprinted after her. "Make her STOP, Stephanie!"

Crystal slammed into Kailee who stood, frozen, just a few feet out the door. "STEPHANIE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" she screeched.

Stephanie calmly came to stand beside Crystal and Kailee. "He challenged me. So I fought."

"But you beat the crap outta him!" Kailee retorted.

"Hey. He started it."

There, on the floor, lay an unconscious Ed. Suddenly the front door burst open and the girls turned, startled. "BROTHER!" The suit of armour crashed to the ground, tripping over its own feet.

Suddenly Laura popped into the room with a large fish in her hands. "TUNA SLAP!" she squeaked. She then went around the room and slapped everyone with the large tuna fish.

Crystal blinked. Grinning evily she reached into her pocket and pulled out an inflatable hammer. She quickly blew it up and threw her arms into the air. "BOOM!"

Kailee and Stephanie blinked. Crystal ran around the room and hit everyone with the hammer. Emma then came out of the room still singing Sexy Back. "Come here girl,  
Go ahead be gone with it, come to the back. Go ahead be gone with it, VIP. Go ahead be gone with it, Drinks on me. Go ahead be gone with it, Let me see what you're twirkin' with. Go ahead be gone with it, Look at those hips. Go ahead be gone with it, you make me smile. Go ahead be gone with it, Go ahead child. Go ahead be gone with it, and get your sexy up. Go ahead be gone with it."

Everyone screeched and covered their ears. Suddenly Laura jumped up and threw her hands in the air and began to sing the Waka Laka song. Everyone joined in trying to cover up Sexy Back. "Waka Laka's a thing to play forever, Just to be together (Just to be together) Waka Laka's a place to be forever, Waka Laka love and fantasy!"

Emma sung louder. "I'm bringing sexy back (yeah) Them other (beep) don't know how to act (yeah) Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah) Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah) Take 'em to the bridge"

"See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy) Ecstasy (ecstasy) Rhapsody (rhapsody) See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness) Waka Laka make you fly!"

"I'm bringing sexy back (yeah) The mother (beep) watch how I attack (yeah) If that's your girl better watch your back (yeah) Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact (yeah)"

Suddenly Ed woke up and whacked Emma on the back of the head. She stumbled forward and turned around. He held a large pie in his hands. Before she had any time to react he threw it in her face. The pie tin slid to the floor. Everyone stood there shocked for a moment until frogs started raining from the ceiling. (…?) A big dark green frog flopped down on Ed's head. (Haha rhyme) Emma burst into a fit of manic-ish laughter. "Fear my awesome frog summoning powers!"

Everyone gasped. "She's a FROG SUMMONER!" they all screeched and grabbed random umbrellas to shield themselves from the evil frogs.

Suddenly a large muffin appeared. "I command all of you mortals to eat chocolate or else I, Mr. Muffin, will eat you!"

Everyone gasped and grabbed a chocolate bar. Quickly they each ate the chocolate. Mr. Muffin pouted. "Aw. But I'm so hungry."

Crystal gasped. "What kind of muffin are you?"

Mr. Muffin hesitated. "Chocolate chip."

Crystal squealed. "CHOCOLATE!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!!"

I'd get into detail but all the little kiddies out there would get upset. So all I shall say is,

"_And that was the end of Mr. Muffin."_

Crystal licked her lips. "Mmm chocolaty!"

Everyone blinked. Suddenly Ed started dancing around. "Nanananananana, BATMAN!"

Everyone blinked. (Hah. They do that a lot.) Suddenly Amako poof-ed from out of nowhere and put a large umbrella-like thing into Kailee's hands. She opened it, raised an eyebrow, and then closed it. Suddenly water squirted from the top. Kailee grinned. "I'VE GOT TEH POWA!" She laughed hysterically and started squirting everyone with water.

Edward ducked behind a couch. "Man what's with this fanfic?"

Suddenly Amako re-appeared and slapped him on the back of the head with a carrot. "No fourth walling idiot!"

Suddenly Bugs Bunny appeared and took the carrot from Amako's hands. He took a bite. "Ehh… What's up, Doc?" Munch, munch, munch.

Amako and Ed stared at the gray rabbit children everywhere love so dearly. He stared back. "…Am I in the wrong story…?"

Sweat drop.

"Guess so." Bugs Bunny sighed and vanished in a cloud of gray smoke. Amako and Ed exchanged glances before Amako vanished as well. Edward crawled out from behind the couch and tackled Kailee to the ground. Taking a random cake he smushed it over her head. She screeched. "My hair!"

Edward got up and raced around the room, Kailee hot on his tail. Suddenly Laura popped out in front of them and smushed two large pies in their faces. The pie tins slid to the floor. Kailee stood there and licked the creamy pie off her face. "Mm banana cream."

Vanessa and Crystal burst in and started singing the banana song. "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone! Ring, rin-" Suddenly Stephanie shoved two large cakes into their faces. Crystal jumped up and down. "Yum! Chocolate!" And so the randomness goes on.

* * *

_"There once was a guy named Mr.Muffin,  
He made us eat chocolate or we'd be nothin'.  
We followed his command,  
Although it was a stupid demand,  
And since he was chocolate, that was his endin'."_

_

* * *

_

'Kay so who can guess who wrote that little poem inspired by my little Mr.Muffin spree? Whoever guesses right will... be featured in a chapter of Weirdness! How's that for awsome, eh? Sorry for the lame ending lol. Thanks for the ideas Crystal, Emma, and Amako! You helped me alot! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!


	3. The More the Randomer

Yay! People are reading my random fanfic! LOL! Thats funny. 9 reviews! Thanks! Oh just to answer Laura's question (she doesn't watch FMA.) Umm Al is like obsessed with cats. Lol. Oh, And the person who guessed the correct author of that little poem thing at the end of chapter 2 was (drumroll) wait for it (more drumroll) Stormrider7! But I'm not gonna tell you who the author was incase anyone else wants to guess. If anyone else does and gets it right I will feature them in a chapter of Weirdness. I should probably tell you your choices... ... Nah. I'll tell you at the end. MUAHAHAHA!!! Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or some of the ideas in this fic.

ONWARD!

* * *

"Noodles!" Laura squealed.

"Chocolate!" Crystal retorted.

"CHEESE!!!" Laura jumped up into the air.

Suddenly Amako appeared in front of the girls. "Ooga booga!"

Laura and Crystal screamed. "Oh no!"

Kailee, Vanessa, and Emma burst through the door. "What's wrong?"

Amako turned to look at the newcomers. "Ooga booga!"

Kailee shifted. "I think Amako is trying to tell us something," she whispered to Vanessa who nodded in reply.

Emma looked at Amako. "Whaaat… iis… iit… thaat… yoouuu… waaannt?" Emma asked very, very slowly.

Amako stared at her.

Emma sighed. "Caaan… yoouuu… understand… mee?" she asked in the same tone as before.

"Yeah." Amako rolled her eyes.

Everyone gasped.

At that moment three girls appeared in a cloud of pink (…?) smoke! "Have no fear! WE are here!" they half yelled.

Everyone blinked.

"I am ED!" announced one of the girls.

"I am AL!" another girl announced.

"I am the FUNGUS GOD!" came a triumphant introduction from he third girl.

Everyone stared.

Suddenly the real Ed and Al ran into the room. "FRAUDS!"

Everyone turned to see Ed pointing at the three girls. Everyone looked back at the girls. The girls just blinked. Emma suddenly burst into song. "Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You could see you, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy, I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons."

"Emma. SHUT UP!"

Emma stopped. Everyone sighed. Emma grinned. "But baby I'm craaazaaay!"

"Noooo!!!!!!" Everyone ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"But I believe that we're meant to flyyy!" Crystal sang.

"CRYSTAL!"

"You know what?" Laura asked.

"What?" Kailee asked.

"I can tickle the top of my mouth."

"…"

Vanessa coughed. "Well then. That's great."

"I know it is!" Laura beamed.

Silence.

"Did you know that encore spelt backwards is…" Crystal paused. "Erocne?"

Everyone blinked.

"What? It does!"

"Okay then. Back to business." Ed said and pointed at the girls once more. "FRAUDS!"

"What? No we're not!" The Fungus God said in defense.

"Yeah! We are Ed and Al! Girl power!"

Amako sighed. "Well it's confusing to call you guys Ed and Al as well as the really Ed and Al, Ed and Al. What can we call you other than Ed and Al? The readers will be going 'Who are they talking about now?'"

Ed snorted. "I thought you said there was no fourth walling allowed!"

"That's for you guys. I am the chosen 'fanfic police' in this fanfiction. I can fourth wall however much I want."

The Fungus God raised a hand.

Amako turned around. "…? Why are you raising your hand?"

"'Cause I want permission to fourth wall."

"Only if I can hit you with a carrot after."

"… If you have to…"

"I do!"

"Kay then. You're the boss."

"Well no. Technically the authoress is."

"But she isn't here."

Kailee put her hands on her hips. "I am so here!"

Everyone turned to Kailee. "So YOU'RE the culprit!"

"That I am."

Crystal tapped Kailee on the head. "Shame on you! Shame, shame, shame!"

Kailee frowned. "Gr. Now I'm going to be mean to a random person." She pulled out a large book titled 1000 Random People, closed her eyes and flipped open to a random page of random people. Putting her finger down she opened an eye to read the name. "Andy S."

Laura gasped. "That's my little brother!"

"And all the more reason to be mean."

Everyone cheered and waited for Andy to be summoned to them. A small cloud of green smoke appeared in front of the group and cleared revealing a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"HI ANDY!" Everyone smiled.

"Wha'…?"

Amako appeared at the other end of the hall and walked up to the group. She put an item into each person's hand. "Use these wisely," she told them in a weird voice.

Kailee looked at the pencil in her hand. "What am I supposed to do with a pencil?"

"You are the authoress meaning with this pencil you can do anything."

"… That's great…" Kailee suddenly got an evil glint in her eye. "Muahahaha!"

They all looked at her with a worried look on their face.

The Fungus God opened the scroll Amako had put in her hands. "It's a… spell?"

"Yes."

She read it. A brownish cloud surrounded Andy. Everyone coughed as the smoke cleared. Where Andy had been there now sat a mushroom. "Hey look! I turned him into a mushroom!"

Emma walked up to the mushroom. She knelt down. "Hi Andy!" She smiled and poked him with the cheese stick Amako had given her.

The mushroom grunted. "Don't poke me."

"Why?"

"'Cause tis mushwoom is not amoozed," he said in an odd voice.

"Not a good enough reason."

"'Cause I'll… make… my mushroom friends ambush you."

Emma blinked. "Ha for a second there I almost believed you."

Suddenly a stampede of little mushrooms ambushed the group. Everyone gasped. Both of the Eds and Als jumped in front of the group. "Have no fear! We shall save you!" But the stampede of mushrooms stampeded over them. Haha.

Edward, getting shoved by the mushrooms, tumbled into Stephanie who growled at him evilly. Stephanie tackled Ed and the two tussled on the floor for a bit until Stephanie sat ontop of Ed, forcing his head into the carpet.

"MMFF!!!"

"Shut up." Stephanie snarled.

Silence.

She got off Ed and forced him to his feet. Ed gasped for breath, coughing. Stephanie kept her hand firmly on the back of his neck. He squeaked in protest. **(1)**

"Do the chicken or… DIE!"

Ed frowned. "Hell no."  
"Do it!" Stephanie tightened her grip on the back of his neck. He squirmed.

"Fine. Fine!" Ed gave in. "Just. Let. GO!!!"

Stephanie let go as Ed put his arms up like wings and started to flap, doing the chicken dance. He squawked reluctantly.

Suddenly Minwoo poofed out of virtually nowhere **(2) **and started to do the angle dance.

"OH GOD!!!" Stephanie screamed, covering her eyes. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!!!" **(3)**

Minwoo stopped and looked up. "What are you talking about? I'm fully dressed."

Stephanie froze. "THE IMAGES WONT GO AWAY!!!"

Awkward silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! SCREW GOOGLE! SCREW GOOGLE!!!!!!!!" Stephanie ran out of the room, face still buried in her hands.

Everyone coughed. "Do we want to know?" Kailee and Amako asked uncertainly.

Everyone else just shrugged.

At that moment, Roy appeared and started doing the Crab Dance! Everyone stared for a moment before Minwoo shrugged and joined Roy.

"Umm… I thought Roy was three penguins in a man suit…?" Vanessa whispered to Crystal.

"Me too." Crystal shrugged.

It wasn't long before everyone was doing the Crab Dance.

"Yay for the Crab Dance!" Emma cheered.

"Yay for CHEESE!" Laura cheered.

Everyone stopped dancing and scattered as a _very_ large cheese wheel rolled into the room. Laura threw her hands into the air and ran to the large cheese wheel. "CHEESE!!!"

Ed, Al, and The Fungus God coughed. "We must be on our way. Until we meet again… NOODLES!" and so they disappeared.

Kailee stared at the cloud of pink smoke that had engulfed the girls. "Noodles are good."

* * *

**(1) Yes, Ed officially squeaks. Deal with it.**

**(2) Yes, I do know how much I have people poof out of virtually nowhere.**

**(3) Sorry, this is kind of an inside joke. If your DYING (and I mean DYING) to know then go to Google Images and type in Minwoo Lee (probably in the FIRST row on the FIRST page) … DYING!!!**

**

* * *

**

So that was chapter 3 of Weirdness. I know it wasn't AS random as others but I was having minor writters block and when I did it I was sorta pre-occupied and all thet jazz. Um Stormrider7 was featured as The Fungus God. The girls, Ed and Al, are two of her friends that I thought would make it better. For one, she'd have a group. And for another,... well I thought it was funny they were refered to as Ed and Al. (laughing) Congratz Stormrider7!  
Oh yeah. The choices. Okay. So. Your choices are: Crystal, Vanessa, Laura, Amako, or Emma.  
Stephanie is not in your list of choices because, for one, she didn't write it, and for another, i think its kinda obviouse that she wouldn't write something like that.  
I am not in your list because I, for one, wrote the whole fic and someone _other_ than me wrote the poem. lol... and I don't think i'd ever think of writing a poem like that.  
Please Review!


	4. Kailonism

Omigawd that took WAAAAAY too long. Sorry for the wait. I started working on chapter five before I finished chapter four so that slowed me down a bit. That and all thr holiday rush and such. Besides, I've also been working on a one-shot that is a bit over-due and I appologize for that. So, with no further adue! I give you, Chapter Four -KAILONISM-! Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own FMA. I also don't own the songs and such in here. :) I do, however, own the religion and other things.

ONWARD!

* * *

Kailee stood high and mighty on a desk. Crystal frowned. "Since when do you have a desk in your room?"

"Don't question me!"

"Um…?" Crystal raised an eyebrow.

Emma jumped into the room. "KABOOM!" she threw her arms into the air.

The two girls looked at her blankly. Emma dropped her hands a bit. "Boom?"

Laura ran into Emma. She stumbled backwards a bit before falling over. Stephanie walked into the room and ginned. "Poof!"

Everyone glanced in her direction as a cloud of white dust surrounded her.

Kailee grinned and tossed her hands in the air. "MORE POOF!" A cloud of white dust, bigger than the one that had surrounded Stephanie, engulfed Kailee.

Crystal laughed. "EVEN MORE POOF!" Then, an enormous cloud of white dust, bigger than the other girls', too, gulped her up.

Vanessa walked into the room and coughed as white dust started to settle to the ground. "White dust?"

Laura nodded. "More white dust."

Emma sighed. "Even MORE white dust." She pointed to the piles of dust on the floor.

Suddenly a bright light bulb appeared over Laura's head. Her friends glanced at her. Laura gave them an evil grin. "CHEESE!"

A cheese wheel appeared in the center of the room. Emma looked at it with a sigh. "More cheese?" Just then four more wheels of cheese appeared.

Vanessa groaned. "You've got to be kidding me! There's even MORE cheese!" 30 more wheels appeared in front of the girls.

"Stop saying ch-… That!" Emma pleaded.

The phone rang. "PHONE!" Vanessa yelled. A phone appeared on top of the pile of cheese wheels.

"No!!! No more phones!!!" Emma wailed. 5 more phones appeared around the first phone, all ringing.

Laura laughed hysterically. "Even MORE phones!" 53 phones appeared around the first few. They all rang simultaneously. Vanessa went to the one closest to her and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING BANA-"

Vanessa slammed the receiver down and grimaced.

"Who was it?" Emma asked.

"Roy." Suddenly Roy appeared in the center of the room.

"More Roys?" Laura asked as 5 more Roys appeared in the center of the room.

"SHUT UP!" Emma begged.

Everyone shut up and looked at Emma as if hypnotized. She smacked her hand to her forehead. "Do we know where everyone disappeared to?"

"I dunno." Laura shrugged. "Do we?"

Emma stared at Laura for a minute. "I'll take that as a no." A large sign appeared in her hands with 'NO!' printed in red italics. She blinked. "Oh… kay…then…"

Laura gasped. "STEPHANIEEE!!!"

Suddenly Stephanie appeared in a cloud of white dust. She looked at what she was standing on. Sweatdrop. "What… the… hell?"

"KAAAAAAAILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Kailee appeared in a cloud of white dust just as Stephanie had and also looked down to see what she was sitting on. Sweatdrop. "What's Roy doing here?"

"OOH CRYYYYYYYYYYYSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!"

Same as the other two girls, Crystal appeared in a cloud of white dust and looked to see was she was standing on. Sweatdrop. "Um… Ring, ring?"

Kailee grinned and hopped to her feet. She climbed to the top of the mountain of… items… and grinned. "I AM KAILEEON! GODDESS OF KAILON!"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "So what's your religion?"

"Religion? RELIGION? AHAHA! RELIGION YOU ASK? MY RELIGION IS KAILONISM!" Kailee answered triumphantly.

"So I take it you are the one being worshiped?" Vanessa asked.

"OF COURSE!"

"I worship Mr. Piggy!" Laura smiled. "Mr. Piggy likes CHEESE."

"So we've all heard." Stephanie replied lazily.

"I worship PUPPIES!" Crystal threw her arms into the air. She gasped as a puppy appeared in her lap. "PUPPY!!!!!!" She hugged the puppy.

Kailee blinked for a moment then made her way down the mountain and out the door. "We'll leave you two alone."

Crystal gasped. "What!?"

Kailee laughed. "BOOM! Ticktickticktick DING!"

"HAY!" Crystal gaped at her.

"Cue the cake and we'll be off." Emma laughed as Amako dropped a cake on Crystal's head.

"OMYFEEKLENUTTINGGAWD!" Kailee gasped.

"WHAT?!" Laura jumped up and down holding a plate of cookies.

"It's almost Christmas!!!" Kailee threw her hands into the air.

"… How long did it take you to figure that one out?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…" Kailee started counting on her fingers. "Like… an hour and a half?"

Silence.

"Whaat?!"

More silence.

"… I'm going to go sulk in a corner now…" Kailee stated as she got up from her chair and went to sulk in a corner.

Ed came into the room holding a tube of icing. "Fear the icing!"

Everyone stared blankly at him.

Ed laughed evilly and started running around with the icing tube. Kailee was rummaging around in the corner.

Vanessa looked suspiciously at Kailee. "Whatcha dooin?"

Kailee turned around and held up a puppy. "LOOOK!!!"

Crystal squealed. "OMYGAWD! A PUPPY!!!"

Suddenly Ed jumped up and started singing a Crazy Frog song. "A ring ding ding ding d-ding baa aramba baa baa barooumba!"

"Wh-wha-what's going on-on?" Kailee chimed in, handing Crystal the puppy.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING 'TIL THE END! WE ARE THE CHAMPINS, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS 'CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!" Hughes burst through the door, singing.

Silence.

"What?" Hughes gave everyone a confused look. "Oh! You just want to see pictures of my beautiful daughter, Elicia! Isn't she cuuuuuuute?"

"NO!" Sweat drops all around.

Hughes pouted. "Then what?"

"That isn't how the song goes." Ed sighed.

"We were singing a song?" Hughes tucked the picture of Elicia back in his pocket.

"…"

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE AAALL THE WAAY!" Vanessa broke the silence.

"No, no, no!" Crystal tutted. "It's 'Jingle bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg!'"

"Oooohh!" Vanessa nodded. "You're right!"

"Jingle bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg! Bat mobile lost a wheel and joker played ballet! HEY!"

Kailee jumped in, "Dashing through the snow! On a pair of broken skis! Over the hills we go! Crashing into trees!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Laura put in before proceeding to do a strange dance.

"The snow is turning red! I think I'm almost dead! I'm sitting in the hospital with stitches in my head! OH!" Kailee threw her arms up.

"911, 911! Santa Clause is dead!" Stephanie was cut off by a huge gasp from Al.

"D-dead?!" Al snuffled.

Sweat drop. "Not _REALLY_ dead just… playing dead…"

"Oh, well in _that_ case, continue."

"No, that's okay…"

"Oh…"

"…"

Awkward silence.

"_Anywaaays_…" Ed coughed.

"We should all look at pictures of Elicia!" Hughes grinned, pulling out a pile.

"NO!" everyone but Hughes shouted.

* * *

And so it ends. Sorry if it's short . " I kinda wanted to finish this chapter quickly. Besides, I also couldn't think of anything else. It's not as random as other chapters but thats okay. Please review! Muchly appreciated! Thanks!


	5. MSN Convo's

BLIP!

Okay random little greeting, there. Howdy everyone!You know what I just found out? I'm the same height as Edward o.O Which kinda scares me cause that means I'm short... But I'm not... I'm tall... Gah! Scaryness! Anyways! YAY FOR REVIEWERS! Thanks so much! I was thinking about having a thing where I'd take peoples ideas and put them in Weirdness because this chapter and the last were both inpired by my friends and people : ) So... If you've got ANY ideas at all, give me a shout and I'll see what I can do with them! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the first convo down there... well I guess I sorta kinda do cause I was a part of it... But the whole first convo actually happened. Um I don't own FMA... Even though there are no FMA characters in this chapter...

ONWARDS!

* * *

-The Lemon-

Amber says: come to think of it thank god u didnt...make it a lemon

The Fungusy One says: let MEEEEEEE

Amber says: NO NO NO

Kailee the Muffin says: GASP!

Kailee the Muffin says: THATS A GOOD IDEA!

Amber says: NO

The Fungusy One says: what's lemon?

Kailee the muffin says: (Snicker) : D I know your next punishment

The Fungusy One says: i never learnt

Amber says: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber says: (crying) :'(

Kailee the Muffin says: uuuuuuuummmmmmm

Kailee the Muffin says: kinda...

Kailee the Muffin says: strong yaoi (cough)

The Fungusy One says: O.O

Kailee the Muffin says: ya

Amber says: (sigh)

The Fungusy One says: ONWARDS

Amber says: x.x

Kailee the Muffin says: Hehe : D Ya! Spoil the ending of Air!

_Crystal has been added to your conversation._

Amber says: IM NOT DOING A LEMON:

Crystal says: lemon?

Crystal says: i once sucked one :D

Kailee the Muffin says: …anyways u still gotta send me the fic

Kailee the Muffin says: (coughs) . . . not THAT kinda lemon Crystal

Crystal says: oh

Amber says: LOL

Amber says: AND NO IM NOT SENDING FANFIC.

Kailee the Muffin says: u didn't even do it, Amber.

Crystal says: wut kind of lemon then?

Amber says: UMMMM

Kailee the Muffin says: ...

Amber says: kailee u tell her

Kailee the Muffin says: Strong... Yaoi... (coughs)

The Fungusy One says: lemon tastes good

Crystal says: ...?

Amber says: WEIRD!

Kailee the Muffin says: (falls off chair)

Amber says: rofl

Crystal says: (is extremely confused)

Kailee the Muffin says: ummm

Amber says: GAWD!

Kailee the Muffin says: it's kinda...

Kailee the Muffin says: ummmm

Amber says: haha

Kailee the Muffin says: do u kno wut yaoi is?

Crystal says: no

The Fungusy One says: GAYNESS :D

Kailee the Muffin says: There ya go: D

Crystal says: oh

Amber says: IM NOT DOING A EDVY ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amber says: NO FANFIC.

Amber says: NO

Amber says: FANFIC.

Amber says: NO LEMON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crystal says: WUT DOES HAVE TO DO WITH LEMONS?!?!??!?!

Kailee the Muffin says: (looks at fungus)

The Fungusy One says: blinks

The Fungusy One says: i'm no expert

The Fungusy One says: i just know yaoi

The Fungusy One says: …and yuri

Kailee the Muffin says: um well ummm

Kailee the Muffin says: lemons are... sour...

Amber says: and...

Crystal says: ...?

Kailee the Muffin says: and ummm

Crystal says: sour gay people?

Amber says: LMFAO

Amber says: just tell her shes clueless

Kailee the Muffin says: ... Strong gayness...

Amber says: VERY STRONG

Kailee the Muffin says: very strong gayness...

Crystal says: U TASTED THE GAY PEOPLE!!!!

Crystal says: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Fungusy One says: I DID!!! I TASTED GAY PEOPLE!

Crystal says: O.O …

Kailee the Muffin says: -,- Yes Crystal, we lick gay ppl

Crystal says: SHE DID

Amber says: YEA FUNGUS DID

The Fungusy One says: what's wrong with that?

Amber says: i don't lick gay people…

Kailee the Muffin says: ummm nothingg... Nothing is wrong with that….

Crystal says: Actually, a lot is wrong with that.

-Wonconsi...?-

_The Fungusy One has signed on._

Kailee the Muffin says: Aloha, Steph Fungus!

The Fungusy One says: Greetings, Kailee Muffin.

Kailee the Muffin says: Wassaaap?

The Fungusy One says: nm u?

Kailee the Muffin says: nm. Bored. Whee….

The Fungusy One says: Yup. Whatcha doing?

Kailee the Muffin says: Trying to finish my one-shot but it's being stupid.

The Fungusy One says: Oh

Edward has signed on 

Kailee the Muffing says: OMG IT'S EDWARD!

The Fungusy One says: Add her in.

_Edward has been added to your conversation._

Kailee the Muffin says: Aloha, Edward Elric!

Edward says: Hey

The Fungusy One says: Wuts up?

Edward says: The sky.

Kailee the Muffin says: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Edward says: …

The Fungusy One says: … You didn't sneak into my stash of Prima did you?

Kailee the Muffin says: What's Prima?

The Fungusy One says: A ONE-WAY TICKET TO HYPERACTIVNESS!

Kailee the Muffin says: GASP!

Edward says: Please let someone normal sign on…

Kailee the Muffin says: I'M NORMAL!

Edward says: Sure you are.

_Alphonse has signed on._

Edward says: Add her!

_Alphonse has been added to your conversation._

The Fungusy One says: Kailee's been into my stash of Prima.

Alphonse says: Oh god…

Kailee the Muffin says: HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN INTO YOUR STASH IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE HUH?

The Fungusy One says: … Um… You… Umm… I dunno…

Edward says: nice.

The Fungusy One says: (sweat drop)

Alphonse says: …

Kailee the Muffin says: (singing) OH NOT ANOTHER WORD JUST LALALALALA!

The Fungusy One says: I think I might have heard that song…

Kailee the Muffin says: (singing) OOOH CHIHUAHUA!

The Fungusy One says: I LOVE THAT SONG!

Edward says: Now she's singing random songs…

Alphonse says: … Brother?

Edward says: Yeah?

Alphonse says: I think we're the only normal ones here…

Edward says: Yup.

Kailee the Muffin says: RING RING RING RING BANANA PHONE!

Edward says: (covers ears)

Alphonse says: (hides behind cat)

The Fungusy One says: You know what?

Edward says: What?

The Fungusy One says: ENVY!

Edward says: (squinty eyes)

The Fungusy One says: OO

Kailee the Muffin says: HEY MACARINA!

Edward says: …

The Fungusy One says: (does the macarina)

Alphonse says: …

Kailee the Muffin says: OOOOH I WONCONSI! DOOBADI AND LALALALA!

The Fungusy One says: …?

Edward says: …

Alphonse says: …

Kailee the Muffin says: The actual word to that song are, "Ooh I want you I don't know if I need you I, ooh I gotta find out."

The Fungusy One says: How did you get "OOOOH I WONCONSI! DOOBADI AND LALALALA!" from "Ooh I want you I don't know if I need you I, ooh I gotta find out."?

Kailee the Muffin says: (shrugs) Sounds like that on the radio.

Edward says: Hey Al?

Alphonse says: Yes, brother?

Edward say: Wanna come over for a bit?

Alphonse says: YES PLEASE!

_Edward has left the conversation._

_Alphonse has left the conversation_

The Fungusy One says: Awww : ( You scared them away, Kailee : (

Kailee the Muffin says: Yeah well… well.. MEH!

The Fungusy One says: Great comeback.

Kailee the Muffin says: Thanks: D

Kailee says: Kay. I gotta go set the table for supper. Peace!

_Kailee has left the conversation._

The Fungusy One says: Aw… All alone…

The Fungusy One says: TIME FOR LUNCH!

* * *

Ooh I want you I dont know if I need you I... HI AGAIN! I love that song... Lol... Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and you can email me ideas if you think of anything : D Thanks!


End file.
